


Thank Ye, Sir

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Beating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Business, consensual beating. <br/>"Just imagine him, cuffed to a chair, covered in lash marks, bruises, sunglasses cracked... begging for his boss to him again in a breathy, needy, Irish accent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Ye, Sir

Only the man upstairs could know how long it’s been, how long he’s spent cuffed to this chair, but his wrists are numb and painful, forced up awkwardly behind his back. There’s blood dripping down his face and his sunglasses are cracked and broken, spattered with a fair amount of his own blood so it’s not as if he’s using them for sight. 

A hand grabs his chin roughly, squeezes hard enough he knows there’ll be finger shaped bruises painting his flesh. He moans and the pressure keeps up until he opens his mouth and pants, a pair of fingers forcing their way in his mouth. Another hand buries itself in his short red hair and yanks his head up and back, so he’s got no choice but to look his captor in the eye.

Lord Business just smirks at him, pulling his hand from his mouth and slapping him across the face, saliva giving it an added sting.

Bad Cop flinches with just the slightest, neediest little moan, the hand in his hair tightening it’s grip enough he’s wondering if it will tear his hair out. Almost hopes it will.

"Come on Bad Cop, you’re so quiet now… not get tired are you?" Business leans close when he says the words, keeps Bad Cop’s head pulled back, so his neck protests the motion. "I’m not boring you, am I?”

"N-no sir, ye could never sir-" He cuts himself off with a cry of pain as his boss’ fist is drives itself into his gut, knocks the wind out of him, leaves him whimpering in pained delight, "Th-thank ye, Sir."

Another punch, and this time his hair’s let go, so his can flop forward with the force of it, and he coughs and whines because it was in the same spot as the first one, because it feels so darned good, because every hit to his chest makes his back arch and his body flinch so the welts on his back smash up against the rough wood of the chair. 

“‘Thank you’? That’s not all you’re supposed to say Bad Cop.”

Business cracks his knuckles and waits, a familiar, impatiently patient look on his face. He’s gonna complain and tease and badger him but Bad Cop knows from experience that his boss won’t hit him again until he gets what he wants.

"N-no, s’not. I’m s’rry, Sir. Th-thank you, Sir, can- will, will ye hit me ‘gain? Please Sir?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://trekual-innuendos.tumblr.com/post/77635589553/now-just-imagine-him-as-a-police-officer-wrists


End file.
